Bukan dia,tapi aku
by dhiiyo.sanja
Summary: Kejadian buruk yang terjadi dalam hidup nya membuat Hinata berubah 360% dan bagai mana bila kenangan itu hadir kembali bersama hadir nya murid baru di kelasnya.


Hahaha...ane ga tau setan apa yang tengah merasuki ane untuk membuat fanfic ini,padahal Fic itu ajah belom kelar..#koplak. 

WARNING :  
cerita ini OC, abal, GeJe, berantakan, dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

Fanfic ini saya jadikan rated: M karena saya sendiri bingung mau dijadiakan rated apa, tapi walaupun rated: M saya lebih dominan membuat yang romantisnya. 

**Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto  
**

Pairing : NaruHina  
Rated : M (lebih dominan Romance)  
WARNING : cerita ini OC, abal, GeJe,  
berantakan, dan jauh dari kata sempurna. 

‰ HAPPY READING ‰ 

Summary: Kejadian buruk yang terjadi dalam hidup nya membuat Hinata berubah 360% dan bagai mana bila kenangan itu hadir kembali bersama hadir nya murid baru di kelas nya.  
.

.

.

.

.  
**~R&amp;R~**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidakkk...!

Jederrr...!

Terulang kembali sebuah ingatan buruk yang bangkit melalui mimpi,mencoba melupakan nya namun seakan kenangan itu tidak bisa hilang dalam pikiran nya seperti sebuah melodi yang terus berputar menghantui tidur di setiap malam.

Terbangun,menatap jendela dan pandangan kosong yang seakan tidak pernah ada kehidupan,itu lah yang dia lakukan selama hampir tiga bulan.

*Brak*

Terdengar suara pintu di buka paksa oleh seseorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hatam panjang.

"Hina~" Terdiam tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya setelah dia melihat anaknya hanya terdiam melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong itu membuat hati nya sakit.

"Ayah,aku benci diri ku" Ucap sang anak dengan suara penyesalan dan tatapan yang masih melihat langit dari luar jendela.

"Sudahlah Hinata itu bukan salah mu" Ucap sang ayah guna menenangkan anak nya.

"Tidak,itu salah ku" Seakan tidak terima atas ucapan ayah nya Hinata malah makin bersedih.  
sang ayah,Hiashi hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

"Ahkk...kenapa aku harus bangun sepagi ini untuk hari pertama ku bersekolah di sekolahan baru ku dan kenapa harus cara itu mebangunkan ku" Ucap frustasi seorang anak yang memiliki rambut blonde pirang yang mengunakan seragam sekolah.

Dengan langkah malas dia menelusuri jalan menuju sekolah baru nya terlihat jalan yang belom terlalu ramai hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang melintas, awan yang terlihat gelap menandakan kondisi di sanah akan terjadi hujan,tidak karna sekarang jam masih menunjukan pukul 05.15.  
Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan pria itu frustasi,  
Itu hanya lah salah satu alasan .

.

~Flash Back~

.  
*Tok tok tok*

"Naruto bangun" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut merah panjang.

*Tok tok tok*

"Naruto bangun"

"Naruto bangun".

Tidak ada suara di dalam dan itu membuat wanita yang mencoba membangunkan nya menjadi kesal.

*Gubrakkk..!*

Suara pintu yang di buka paksa,tetapi itu belum dapat membangunkan seorang yang berada di atas ranjang,telihat begitu tenang nya dia tertidur tak ada yang bisa menganggu tidur nya sampai..

"Dasar anak pemalas"

*Byuurrrrr*

Akhir nya seember air tumpah guna membangunkan pria yang tengah asyik dalam mimpi indah nya.

"Banjir banjir" Teriak anak nya ga jelas ketika sadar setelah terbangun.

"Kaa-chan evakuasi banjir besar datang" Sambung pria itu masih tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Banjir apa nya haa?sekarang bangun lalu mandi" Bentak wanita yang di pangil Kaa-chan.

"Haa" melihat sekeliling nya ternyata itu hanya hayalan nya dan kenyataan nya Kaa-chan nya lah yang membuat banjir itu.

"Kaa-chan kenapa dengan air untuk membangunkan Naru" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tak suka.

"Sekarang cepat kau mandi lalu kebawah untuk sarapan dan jangan lupa ini hari pertamu mu bersekolah di sekolah baru mu" Bukan nya menjawab kaa-chan nya malah memarahinya.

"Baiklah Kaa-chan" Akhir nya Naruto pasrah di bangunkan paksa oleh kaa-chan nya.

Dengan langkah malas Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan nya.

~Skip tiem.

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto membuka lemari baju nya lalu memakai seragam sekolah Warna putih yang memiliki sebuah kantung yang bertuliskan KHS( Konoha High School).

*Tap tap tap*

Suara langkah menuruni tanga,Setelah sampai di pertengahan terlihat senyum Naruto ketika dia melihat kedua orang tua nya telah menungu di meje makan.

"Bagai mana banjir nya,Naruto" Ucap suara berat atau lebih tepat di sebut gurauan,seketika wajah Naruto cemberut setelah mendengar suara Tou-san nya.

"Mari kita makan dulu Naru-chan" Ucap Kaa-chan nya .

.  
~Skip tiem.

Setelah acara makan pagi bersama,semua orang disanah tengah asyik dalam urusan mereka masing masing,Tou-san nya sedang asyik membaca Koran baru,Kaa-chan nya sedang di dapur mencuci piring,sedangkan Naruto dia sedang asyik melamun.

"Naru-chan kau berangkat sendiri ya karna Tou-san akan pergi ke kantor" Ucap Kaa-chan dari arah dapur di sela sela mencuci piring,Uzumaki Kuhsina.

"Haa...ayo lah Tou-san antarkan Naru" Mendengar ucapan dari Kaa-chan nya sekitika Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf Naruto Tou-san tidak bisa" Ucap Tou-san nya yang masih asyik membaca Koran,Namikaze Minato.

"Naru-chan kau jangan manja,sekarang pergilah kesekolah" Bentak Kuhsina.

"Ini masih jam 05.00 Kaa-san" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau baru mulai sekolah tidak baik jika terlambat" Ucap Kuhsina.

"Haaaa,baiklah Tou-san,Kaa-chan aku berangkat" Akhirnya Naruto pasrah,Lebih baik berangkat dari pada mendengarkan celotehan Kaa-chan nya itu lah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

~Flash back end~

.  
.

Begitu lah kenapa Naruto tidak bersemangat pagi hari ini,Tidak terasa sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di depan Gerbang besar yang bertuliskan'Konoha High School' sekolah baru nya begitu besar pikir nya gerbang nya saja sebesar ini apa lagi dalam nya pikir Naruto lagi.  
Haa..benar sekali setelah masuk ke dalam Naruto dapat melihat bangunan yang begitu besar dengan 4 lantai dan dua buah lapangan yang besar,Ini sekolah apa stadion pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Konoha High School adalah sekolahan terbesar dan terkenal seantero Negeri api,yang bersekolah di sanah hanya anak anak terpilih,pintar dan kaya,lalu kenapa Naruto bisa bersekolah di sanah bukan kah Naruto memiliki otak yang bisa di bilang pas pas an itu karena keluarga nya memiliki salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Negara api yaitu, ,ada tiga perusahaan terbesar di Negara api yaitu, , dan .

Setelah masuk ke dalam Naruto mencari kantor kepala sekolah di dalam gedung yang besar ini.

"Bagai mana ini" Ucap Naruto frustasi karena di dalam gedung ini Naruto harus mencari ruang kepala sekolah. 

~Skip tiem 15 Menit kemudian~

.  
Setelah sekian lama mencari akhir nya Naruto berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan'kepala sekolah' ya walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama dan tenaga ekstra akhir nya Naruto menemukan nya.

"Haa..baiklah aku masuk"

(ane males untuk menjabarkan nya,para readers pasti tau apa saja yang mereka bicarakan,di tempatkan kelas mana dan blab la bla..Mohon maaf Minna).

.

.  
.

Kelas XI-A

Di dalam salah satu ruangan atau kelas yang berada di KHS terlihat kelas itu sudah ramai oleh murid murid,Ada yang sedang mengobrol,ada yang sedang makan bahkan ada yang asyik tertidur pulas tidak merasa tergangu dengan suara suara murid yang lain nya,tetapi tidak untuk salah satu murid di sanah yang memiliki rambut biru gelap panjang dia hanya menatap langit dari jendela mata nya terlihat kosong tidak memperdulikan suara suara dan tatapan aneh dari semua murid di sanah dia sudah terbiasa di tatap seperti itu setelah kejadian itu dia tidak peduli karena hanya menatap langit dia dapat menenangkan diri nya.

*Ting tong*

Akhir nya suara bel tanda mulai pelajaran di mulai semua murid berhamburan kedalam kelas masing masing.

"Hey ku dengar akan ada murid baru" Ucap salah satu murid.

"Benar kah" Jawab salah satu murid.

*Tok tok tok*

*Srettt*

Masuk lah salah satu guru yang memiliki rambut perak dan dengan wajah yang tertutup.  
Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi semua murid terdiam setelah guru itu masuk.

"Baik lah semua seperti kabar angin yang kalian dengar akan ada murid baru di KHS tepat nya di kelas ini jadi aku mohon kalin tidak terkejut" Ucap Guru itu menjelaskan sambil mata nya menatap seorang murid yang dari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela dan seperti tau hal yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Semoga dia tidak terkejut" Ucap sang guru,Hatake Kakashi dalam hati.

"Silahkan masuk" Perintah Kakashi.

*Srett*

Masuk lah murid baru itu dan seketika semua murid terbelalak kaget pada murid baru itu dan berpindah menatap seorang murid yang dari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Dia pasti akan terkejut" Begitulah pikiran semua murid dalam hati mereka.

"Hinata-chan" Suara lirih seorang murid wanita berambut pink.

"Baiklah,Namikaze-san silahkan perkenalkan diri mu" Ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan.

Murid baru itu hanya mengangukan.

"Hallo minna-san perkenalkan nama ku~".

*Deg*

Suara itu...

"Menma-kun..!" Seketika Terdengar teriakan dari salah satu murid yang memiliki rambut biru gelap panjang sebelum murid baru itu selesai memperkenalkan diri nya,Semua murid terdiam menatap murid itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ano..maaf nona cantik nama ku bukan Menma tapi Naruto" Ucap murid baru itu.

"Tidak,kau Menma-kun" Ucap murid itu menolak ucapan murid baru itu.

"Haa.."

"Diam..!Maaf Hyuga-san tenangkan diri mu" Akhir nya Kakashi berucap untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Maaf Kakashi-sensei" Ucap Hinata pelan dan kembali duduk.

"Baiklah,Namikaze-san kau boleh duduk di~Ah Uchiha-san mohon angkat tangan mu" Ucap Kakashi kepada murid yang memiliki rambut reven hitam yang duduk di belakang.

Lalu orang yang di pangil mengangkat tangan nya dan terus menatap Naruto,Naruto pun berjalan ke arah anak itu dan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari semua murid di sanah,Naruto yang merasa di tatap hanya mengangukan kepala nya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan mereka" Pikir Naruto dalam Hati.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan buku nya.

"Hey Nama ku Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Naruto menperkenalkan diri pada teman sebangku nya.  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab pria itu singkat dengan nada datar nya.

"Hee"

"Apa apaan dia sombong sekali" pikir Naruto dalam hati karena teman sebangkunya sangat irit kata.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran nya" Ucap Kakashi.

.

.  
~Skip tiem~

*Ting tong*

Suara bel berbunyi bertanda jam istrhat di mulai.

*Brak*

*tap tap*

Suara meja di dorong paksa dan langkah kaki di dalam kelas itu,sebelum Sensei nya berbicara seorang murid wanita berambut biru panjang sudah berlari keluar kelas dengan pala tertunduk.  
Semua murid hanya bisa terdiam dan Kakashi tidak mau menghentikan nya karena dia tau perasaan gadis itu sekarang.

"Haa...Baiklah semua sampai di sini pelajaran kita" Ucap Kakashi lalu pergi meningalkan ruang kelas.

Semua murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelas ada yang ke taman,ada yang kekantin,ada yang ke perpustakaan,ada yang tidur di dalam kelas dan ada yang tetap di dalam kelas untuk memakan bento nya.

"Hey Sasuke apa kah dia selalu seperti itu" Tanya Naruto ke pada teman baru nya.  
Sasuke yang merasa di tanya hanya menatap Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Gadis yang aneh" Ucap Naruto pelan tetapi dapat di dengar semua murid yang tersiasah.

"Jaga mulut mu,Dobe" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menatap tajam Naruto dan berkata dingin.

*Gubrak*

Suara meja yang di angkat paksa,semua mata tertuju ke arah suara itu dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pink yang sepertinya sedang marah besar.

*Tap tap tap*

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja Naruto dan semua murid hanya diam sambil menunggu hal yang sangat menarik bagi mereka.

*Buagggg*

"Awww*

*Brak*

suara tinju,jeritan dan suara seorang yang terpental dan menghantam meja di belakang nya terdengar setelah gadis itu menghantam kan tinju nya,semua murid yang tersisah hanya tersenyum setelah melihat kejadian itu.

"Bodoh"

"Rasakan"

"Marepotkan"

"He..apa yang kau lakukan" Ucap Naruto marah tidak terima.

"Jaga mulut mu anak baru,kau tidak tau apa apa tentang Hinata dan sekali lagi kau sebut Hinata aneh~Kami akan membuat mu segera meningalkan sekolah ini secara paksa" Ucap wanita itu,Haruno Sakura dengan amarah dan ancaman.

Semua murid menatap Naruto tajam seakan akan dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menelan ludah nya sendiri setelah mendengar ancaman dari murid itu.

"Maaf kan aku" Ucap Naruto menyesal.

Setelah permintaan maaf Naruto Lalu Sakura pergi meningalkan ruang kelas.

"Hey" Sebuah suara dan uluran tangan Sasuke yang mencoba membantu Naruto bangun.

"Ha..Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun kembali duduk di tempat mereka,semua murid tadi yang menatap Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati meja Naruto.

"Maaf kan kami" Ucap salah satu murid Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada orang itu.

"Ahh..tidak apa apa" Jawab Naruto.

"Perkenalkan aku,Nara Shikamaru,dia yang memilik taring Inuzuka Kiba,lalu prempuan itu Yamanaka Ino,yang dari tadi tersenyum ini Shimura Sai,dan yang memukul mu itu Harona Sakura,lalu yang kau sebut aneh itu Hyuga Hinata" Ucap Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri nya dan yang lain.

"Haa..salam kenal semua" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Hinata" Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Jika masalah Hinata Kau lebih baik jaga mulut mu atau kau akan di hajar Sakura lagi" Ucap Ino memperingatkan Naruto.

"Ba..baiklah" Jawab Naruto kikuk dan bayangan Sakura yang sedang marah.

"Maaf kawan kawan aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu" Ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Silahkan"

Akhir nya Naruto berjalan keluar kelas guna menenangkan pikiran nya,setelah berhasil keluar Naruto berjalan di koridor dan melihat lihat sekeliling sekolah,semua murid yang melihat Naruto menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan,Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan seperti itu merasa tak nyaman dan aneh.

"Ada apa dengan semua murid di sini" Pikir Naruto frustasi.

"Kenapa di hari pertama ku sekolah aku sial sekali" Sambung Naruto meratapi nasib nya.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman saja" Lanjut nya. 

Taman KHS,sebuah tempat yang lumayan besar dan indah banyak pepohonan dan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga bunga,tempat dimana murid murid menghabiskan waktu istrhat di sanah,mengobrol,bermain,tidur dan ada yang datang hanya untuk melihat lihat.

Di salah satu sudut taman yang jahu dari para murid KHS terdapat sebuah bangku dan seorang siswi berambut biru tua panjang Yang tengah asyik melihat langit,seperti hari hari sebelum nya gadis itu datang dan menatap langit di saat jam istrhat dia selalu seperti itu maka dari itu kenapa tempat itu selalu sepi karena semua murid KHS mengetahui nya dan mereka sengaja tidak ke sanah di saat jam istrhat bukan karana gadis itu aneh tetapi mereka sengaja tidak ingin menganggu nya dan menunggu sampai dia dapat melupakan seseorang.  
Naruto yang sudah sampai taman terbelalak takjub pada taman indah,lalu Naruto berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk dia beristrhat menenangkan pikiran nya,Naruto yang notaben nya adalah murid baru tidak mengetahui tempat larangan bagi semua murid kecuali murid wanita itu.

Akhir nya Naruto menemukan tempat yang pas untuk beristrhat,di sedut taman dengan dua buah bangku,setelah hampir sampai langkah Naruto berhenti ketika dia melihat seorang murid wanita yang memiliki rambut biru tua panjang tengah asyik duduk dan menatap langit wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadiran nya.

"Dia"...

.

.

.  
**~TBC~ **

****Maaf kalo cerita nya ga jelas,untuk kelanjutan nya itu semua tergantung dari para readers dan Review kalian .

See you..:)

.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
